


Un Natale imperfetto

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anche troppo a dire il vero, E Derek una volta tanto ce la fa, Fluff, M/M, Natalizia a modo suo, Ogni tanto il fluff ci vuole, One Shot, Quindi fluff, Stiles ha la scintilla, romantica - Freeform, w il fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Hai freddo?»<br/>Stiles scosse il capo. «Sto bene.» La bugia era smaccata, specie perché pronunciata davanti a un licantropo. Certo non stava nevicando, ma la temperatura rimaneva decisamente bassa. C’era da scommettere che persino un umano fosse in grado di sentire i denti di Stiles che battevano tra loro ogni volta che lui rabbrividiva. E Derek era un lupo mannaro con il superudito.<br/>Stiles aveva la sensazione che gli si stessero congelando le chiappe e aveva pochi dubbi sul fatto che Derek potesse fiutare la cosa. D’altro canto sapeva che Derek gli aveva appena posto una domanda retorica, solo per dimostrare – a modo suo, un po’ bruscamente ma con sincerità – che si preoccupava per la sua incolumità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Natale imperfetto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzieBennet_BetyART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/gifts), [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts), [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/gifts), [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts), [Aredhel_Quillfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/gifts), [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts), [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/gifts).



> Questo racconto è un regalino per diverse persone fantastiche che mi viziano sempre e che mi deliziano con il loro talento. Questo racconto è per Deirdre, per CiciCe, per Boll11, per Sanny, per Suzaku, per Lizzie, per Yu, per Geilie, per Alex, per Ariadne, per Duedicoppe e per chiunque avesse chiesto una sterek nella sua letterina di Natale. Ed è anche per Allons-y che mi ha seguita in questo mondo di licantropi musoni e umani con il nasino alla francese. E' per Aliseia, che è fuori dal fandom di TW ma è sempre dentro il mio mondo fatato. E poi è per Lori, perché non c'è mio racconto che non sia anche per Lori.  
> A tutte voi ragazze un grazie di cuore di esistere e buon Natale.
> 
> E una cosetta ma spero che vi piacerà.

**Un Natale imperfetto.**  
   
 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree._  
   
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you, you yeah._  
 _(Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You)_  
   
   
   
«Hai freddo?»  
Stiles scosse il capo. «Sto bene.» La bugia era smaccata, specie perché pronunciata davanti a un licantropo. Certo non stava nevicando, ma la temperatura rimaneva decisamente bassa. C’era da scommettere che persino un umano fosse in grado di sentire i denti di Stiles che battevano tra loro ogni volta che lui rabbrividiva. E Derek era un lupo mannaro con il superudito.  
Stiles aveva la sensazione che gli si stessero congelando le chiappe e aveva pochi dubbi sul fatto che Derek potesse fiutare la cosa. D’altro canto sapeva che Derek gli aveva appena posto una domanda retorica, solo per dimostrare – a modo suo, un po’ bruscamente ma con sincerità – che si preoccupava per la sua incolumità.  
In un’altra occasione Stiles sarebbe stato felicissimo di quella attestazione di interesse e,  tutto sommato, di affetto. Il suo cervello sarebbe partito per almeno un paio di viaggi interstellari e ritorno, durante i quali le sue idee, sfrecciando a tutta velocità come uno sciame di stelle cadenti, avrebbero preso mille e una direzione diversa, solo per poi convergere di nuovo e ricompattarsi in un unico concetto gioioso: era la notte di Natale, Derek era lì e si preoccupava per lui, addirittura. Stiles avrebbe potuto esultare e diventare, finalmente, così tanto sfacciato da acchiappare Derek per il colletto della giacca a vento e baciarlo senza il minimo ritegno.  
Erano mesi e mesi che aspettava il momento giusto per farlo. Così tanti mesi che nemmeno l’insicurezza gli bastava più per trattenersi. Anzi, era arrivato al punto di chiedersi perché mai aveva atteso così tanto e, francamente, non sapeva darsi risposta. La sua unica certezza era che, alla fine, aveva deciso che ci avrebbe provato a Natale, a mezzanotte, e al diavolo tutto il resto, regali compresi. Si era detto «O la va o la spacca».  
Strano ma vero, trattandosi di lui, era stato abbastanza convinto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non era più così inesperto in amore da non notare piccoli segnali positivi, quando c’erano. Con uno come Derek si trattava davvero di sottigliezze, di sguardi di sbieco, di spalle che sfioravano le sue in modo non esattamente accidentale, di minuscole ombre ai lati della bocca che non erano proprio l’inizio di un sorriso, ma…  
Peccato che Stiles avesse rovinato tutto. Lui e quegli idiotissimi folletti verdi con le loro brutte ali da pipistrello. Non c’era da stupirsi che avessero ispirato la figura popolare del Grinch. Stupidi impiastri dispettosi e potenzialmente letali!  
«Sono un cretino!» sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sul petto e odiandosi con tutto il cuore. Non riusciva a stare fermo e non solo perché muoversi era un ottimo modo per riscaldarsi.  
Fece un altro paio di inutili giri intorno al perimetro invalicabile creato dal suo stesso incantesimo e, intanto, evitò appositamente di guardare in direzione di Derek. Non gli mancava altro che di cogliere il suo aperto disappunto per la situazione assurda in cui si trovavano: chiusi dentro una bolla di magia protettiva, che li teneva al sicuro, ma li rendeva anche invisibili agli occhi di eventuali soccorritori. Il che era dannatamente ironico, perché il nemico si era praticamente suicidato, sbattendo in formazione di volo compatta contro la barriera magica. Il campo di forza aveva sfrigolato, come una di quelle trappole elettriche per insetti che si appendevano nei giardini e nelle verande in estate, e i folletti erano svaniti nel nulla. PUFF, vaporizzati!  
Sarebbe stata una cosa ottima, se Stiles non avesse strafatto. Lui e la sua stupida convinzione di poter fare l’autodidatta in qualunque campo. Se in quel momento Deaton fosse stato lì e gli avesse fatto una ramanzina con i fiocchi, Stiles non avrebbe potuto dargli alcun torto e si sarebbe dovuto limitare a chinare il capo.  
«Merda! Sono davvero un idiota.»  
Non si aspettava che Derek reagisse esattamente dandogli anche lui del coglione – per quanto Stiles se lo meritasse Derek aveva smesso da un pezzo di insultarlo di continuo – ma rimase comunque più che sbalordito nel sentirlo soffocare una risata. Il rumore, un gorgoglio attutito, fu inequivocabile.  
«Scusa» Derek aveva davvero l’aria divertita. Non era seccato, non era nervoso, non pareva che il suo atteggiamento fosse quello di un giudice pronto a emettere una sdegnosa condanna. Sembrava proprio di ottimo umore.  
Stiles l’avrebbe trovato bellissimo, se solo non fosse stato colto del tutto alla sprovvista da quella reazione. Anche così, in effetti, qualcosa gli si strinse nel petto al pensiero che quello che stava osservando era un vero sorriso e che era il primo così ampio e aperto che Derek gli rivolgeva. Peccato che, data la situazione, non lo si potesse interpretare che come un segno di scherno. O no?  
«Scusa» ripeté Derek, senza nemmeno provare a ricomporsi e a mostrarsi più compassato. «La tua espressione… scusa.»  
Stiles fu quasi sul punto di ribattere che la sua espressione non aveva nulla che non andava e che, sì, era cupa e furiosa, ma Derek Hale era l’ultima persona al mondo che potesse permettersi sfottere qualcuno solo perché quel qualcuno era ingrugnito e aveva la faccia incazzosa. Si astenne solo perché era molto più offeso con se stesso di quanto gli riuscisse di esserlo con Derek.  
«Mi spiace, davvero.» Il tono di Derek ora suonava più serio. «È un incantesimo parecchio complicato, dovresti esserne orgoglioso, non irritato. Ti è riuscito in maniera quasi perfetta.»  
«Bah!» Stiles sbuffò ancora più forte, completando l’ennesimo giro a vuoto. «Che ne sai tu di incantesimi?» Sì detestò subito, per averlo detto in un modo così stridulo e odioso. Non era di Derek la colpa se, anziché essere al caldo a baciarsi sotto una trave scelta appositamente per la totale assenza di vischio appeso sul colmo – Stiles aveva contato di farlo notare a Derek. Niente vischio. Stupido vischio – erano prigionieri al freddo e nel mezzo del nulla.  
Derek, però, non si scompose. Chissà perché quella sera pareva incline a una mitezza per lui del tutto insolita.  
«Leggo. Un sacco. Su qualunque argomento. Specie se riguarda il soprannaturale» fu la sua unica risposta, per nulla piccata. E poi rimase a fissare la marcia perpetua di Stiles con aria più preoccupata che infastidita.  
Stiles sentì l’accenno di un ormai ben noto solletico alla bocca dello stomaco, ma scosse il capo e scacciò le stupide farfalle metaforiche che lo avevano causato. Non si meritava di lasciarsi andare a sensazioni romantiche dopo aver combinato un tale casino.  
«Beh, non so cosa ci sia da essere orgogliosi» puntualizzò, perché non era proprio incline ad assolversi tanto facilmente. Aveva riposto troppe aspettative in quella vigilia di Natale, non riusciva a non biasimarsi in modo feroce per averle distrutte con le sue stesse mani. Anche se avrebbe dovuto gioire all’idea che Derek, lungi dall’avercela con lui, stesse cercando di confortarlo, non riusciva a non pensare che era tutto sbagliato.  
Quella avrebbe dovuto essere una nottata romantica. Avrebbero dovuto esserci anche tutti gli altri, almeno fino a una certa ora. Lo stomaco di Stiles avrebbe dovuto essere pieno fino a scoppiare, anziché vuoto e brontolante.  
Stiles si era immaginato che a quel punto sarebbe stato addirittura un po’ brillo, così sarebbe stato più facile farsi avanti con Derek, una buona volta, visto che quel bestione non si decideva a prendere lui l’iniziativa. Invece era andato tutto a rotoli. Stiles si era rovinato il Natale e, cosa ben peggiore, l’aveva di sicuro rovinato anche a Derek. Quello era il rovello che lo rendeva più furioso. Altro che orgoglio!  
«Io vedo solo che siamo bloccati dentro una stupida bolla magica, la notte di Natale»  disse, pestando un po’ i piedi come un bambino stizzito. «Nessuno può vederci, sentirci  o fiutarci e quindi nemmeno trovarci, e se anche potessero non riuscirebbero a spezzare l’incantesimo e tirarci fuori. Scott e tutti gli altri saranno qui intorno nella Riserva a cercarci, preoccupati da morire, mio padre incluso, e noi siamo incastrati qui solo perché ho voluto giocare all’Apprendista Stregone.»  
«Per proteggerci.» Derek gli si parò davanti, allungando un braccio per frenare la sua corsa, anche se non arrivò a toccarlo davvero. «E ha funzionato, altrimenti saremo morti stecchiti.»  
Per quanto Derek avesse già riabbassato la mano Stiles stava ancora fissando il punto in cui, un attimo prima, le sue dita gli avevano sfiorato il petto. «Ma siamo chiusi qui dentro e non possiamo uscire.» Sapeva di essere lamentoso e querulo, però faticava ad arrendersi all’evidenza che non ci fosse modo di rimediare al suo errore di calcolo.  
Scrutò in alto verso le stelle e le cime degli alberi, visibilissime perché la magia impediva di vedere all’interno della bolla dall’esterno, ma non viceversa, e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
«Ok, Stiles, l’incantesimo se scagliato con troppa energia crea una barriera che non si può spezzare prima di un certo lasso di tempo e tu non lo sapevi. Sei un imbecille, avresti dovuto leggere anche le rune in piccolo. E metterci meno foga, pazienza se ci ammazzavano. Cretino! Sei soddisfatto ora?» Però Derek stava di nuovo curvando le labbra all’insù.  
 Stiles si chiese se era solo perché Derek poteva fiutare tutto il suo senso di colpa e si riteneva soddisfatto già solo con quello, o se sul serio la situazione gli pareva più ironica che tragica. Di sicuro era un bel ribaltamento di ruoli quello che stavano sperimentando. Di norma era proprio Stiles quello che sdrammatizzava perfino i peggiori disastri usando il senso dell’umorismo.  
«Tu lo sapevi» non poté fare a meno di puntualizzare, a costo di accanirsi ancora contro se stesso.  
«Io leggo sempre le rune in piccolo.» Questa volta la mano di Derek si posò davvero sulla sua spalla e Stiles si ritrovò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi da una distanza molto, molto ravvicinata. Non aveva idea di come Derek fosse riuscito ad accostarglisi così tanto, al punto che a ogni respiro i loro corpi quasi si toccavano.  
Ecco, era esattamente così che Stiles aveva voluto approcciarlo, per baciarlo e per scoprire una volta per tutte se si era sbagliato o no nel pensare che, malgrado non facessero che battibeccare, tra lui e Derek poteva davvero esserci qualcosa di speciale. Solo che Stiles si era figurato che sarebbe successo in un angolino appartato, mentre erano ancora un po’ euforici per via dei brindisi e degli auguri. E non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato che a colmare la distanza potesse essere Derek.   
Stiles era stato convintissimo di dover fare il primo passo. Così convinto che la pressione gentile delle labbra di Derek sulle sue lo fece addirittura sobbalzare per la sorpresa. «Chiudi gli occhi, stupido» sì disse, ma ci riuscì a fatica. Il viso di Derek era così vicino al suo e la notte era buia e, di conseguenza, tutto ciò che Stiles poteva a vedere era indistinto e sfuocato, però aveva bisogno di guardare. Aveva bisogno di toccare. Non gli bastava sentire il fiato di Derek sulla bocca. Nemmeno la sensazione calda e pressante del bacio era sufficiente a far sì che Stiles si convincesse che era tutto vero.  
Stava succedendo sul serio, nonostante lui avesse combinato un disastro. Stiles allungò una mano, strinse alla cieca la stoffa della giacca di Derek, la torse, la afferrò e, finalmente, chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio.  
Nulla era andato come l’aveva pianificato, eppure, all’improvviso, tutto era assolutamente perfetto. Stiles sapeva che era sciocco sentirsi così, quando solo pochi istanti prima si era odiato e biasimato in ogni modo. Se ne rendeva conto ma gli era impossibile non sentirsi di colpo leggero e come ubriaco. Gli pareva che Derek avesse il naso gelato e le labbra bollenti e avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, fargli capire come si sentiva, invece l’unica cosa che era in grado di fare era premerglisi addosso e baciarlo con più foga, sperando di fargli comprendere che era ancora contrito per aver rovinato il Natale a entrambi, ma che lo amava. Oh, sì, lo amava e il solo fatto che Derek lo stesse baciando rendeva comunque quel Natale il più bello di sempre.  
«Non mi interessa molto dell’albero, del cenone e di tutto il resto.» Derek si era scostato con lentezza, e adesso lo stava fissando di nuovo dritto negli occhi. «Per me non è un problema essere qui. Mi sta bene. All’alba la magia sarà svanita, comunque. Sto bene dove sono. Con te.»  
Stiles annuì, con le guance che scottavano, il cervello confuso e il cuore in subbuglio. Aveva ancora un piccolo peso nel petto, però, malgrado tutto. Una lenta carezza delle dita di Derek spianò la smorfia che gli stava di nuovo facendo contrarre il viso.  
«Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per avvisare Scott e lo Sceriffo che siamo sani e salvi, Stiles, mi spiace. Nemmeno io sapevo che un incantesimo come questo potesse bloccare anche la ricezione dei cellulari. Ma andrà tutto bene, ok? Non c’è più pericolo lì fuori, grazie a te, e anche se saranno preoccupatissimi appena potremo raggiungerli andrà tutto a posto. Concentrati solo sul fatto che li hai salvati. Hai salvato un sacco di gente, stanotte.» Dopodiché, prima che Stiles potesse rispondere o anche solo meravigliarsi di tutta quella improvvisa loquacità, Derek si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo.  
Stiles non si chiese come avesse fatto Derek a capire con esattezza quale ansia ancora lo opprimeva. Era abituato al fatto che, con l’andar del tempo, Derek aveva imparato a leggere le sue emozioni con i sensi, molto meglio di quanto di norma non desse a vedere. In ogni caso in quel momento non aveva importanza.  
Il bacio che li univa era favoloso. Diceva più di mille parole e aveva tutto il sapore di una promessa a lunga scadenza. Stiles non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di renderlo più profondo o più aggressivo, anche se aveva fantasticato almeno un milione di volte su come sarebbe stato mordere Derek, stuzzicarlo, saggiarne la resistenza e scoprire fino a che punto poteva spingerlo prima che i vestiti di entrambi iniziassero a volare via a brandelli. Si era trattato di mera immaginazione, però. Fino a pochi minuti prima Stiles non era stato nemmeno certo di essere ricambiato e ora non riusciva a prendere fiato e non voleva fare altro che lasciarsi baciare, scordarsi dov’erano, assaporare ogni attimo.  
Quando il bacio finì si sentì quasi derubato. Ma poi Derek sorrise e, senza la minima traccia dell’impaccio che aveva sempre mostrato in passato ogni volta che aveva dovuto fargli un complimento, disse: «È un incantesimo complicato e ti è riuscito al primo colpo. Sono orgoglioso di te, Stiles».  
Le parole risuonarono nette nel silenzio notturno e dentro il petto di Stiles. Pronunciate da Derek sembravano un’enormità. Non erano un «Ti amo», no, ma a Stiles parvero perfino più preziose. Non era mai successo prima che Derek ammettesse di ammirarlo al punto di essere fiero di lui e di credere nelle sue capacità tanto da non averne mai dubitato.  
D’impeto Stiles gli cinse il collo con le braccia, con così tanta foga che finirono con il rovinare entrambi al suolo, in un mezzo groviglio di braccia e gambe. «Sono un idiota» ripeté Stiles, non appena lui e Derek riuscirono a districarsi da quella specie di nodo. «Sono proprio un coglione.» Però, seduto a gambe incrociate sull’erba umida, Stiles non si sentiva più così stupido e sbagliato. Era euforico e adesso anche lui aveva voglia di ridere.  
Derek annuì e poi rise a sua volta. Stiles allungò una mano e gli premette la punta delle dita su una gota, come per convincersi di averlo davvero davanti in carne e ossa. Gli venne da sorridere per il modo in cui la barba gli stava solleticando i polpastrelli.  
«Se anziché rimanere bloccati qui fossimo stati da qualche parte con gli altri a festeggiare tutti insieme, mi avresti baciato lo stesso? Intendo per primo? Voglio dire…» Si zittì all’improvviso, stupito e imbarazzato dalla sua stessa domanda. C’erano cose che, con quella sua linguaccia, avrebbe dovuto davvero imparare a non dire.  
Quella, però, doveva essere la nottata in cui, per celebrare il Natale, Derek aveva deciso di essere pacato e del tutto sincero. «Ne avrei avuto bisogno?» Il tono non era quello di una vera domanda. «È da un pezzo che odori come uno che sta per baciarmi da un momento all’altro.»  
Stiles fece giusto in tempo ad arrossire violentemente e ad agitare le braccia in una specie di concitato diniego che non avrebbe mai convinto proprio nessuno, poi Derek lo afferrò per la collottola e lo baciò di nuovo, con maggior vigore. La sua bocca scese anche sul collo di Stiles, solo per un istante, rovente e possessiva. «Sì.» Derek glielo soffiò sulla gola, stringendo piano con i denti e affondando con le dita tra i capelli. «Se non ti fossi deciso prima tu, sì, Stiles. Sì.»  
Stiles gli fece scivolare una mano sul petto, odiando ogni centimetro di stoffa che li separava e che gli impediva anche di sentire il battito del cuore, mentre per Derek il suo doveva risuonare come un martellio assordante, per quando correva a un ritmo folle e scatenato.  
Se le cose fossero andate come Stiles le aveva progettate all’inizio forse lui e Derek a quel punto si sarebbero ritrovati a letto, troppo presi a esplorarsi, troppo stravolti dalla passione per avere tempo per la sincerità spietata e potenzialmente imbarazzante. Eppure, per quanto fare certe domande lo spaventasse, Stiles stava scoprendo che non poteva fare a meno di porle e che era contento di avere l’occasione per ascoltare le risposte.  
«Pensi che possa funzionare? È pazzesco, no? Lo so che è pazzesco… » Gli tremavano le mani, ma continuò a far scorrere le dita sulle spalle di Derek, senza sosta. «Noi due, è perfino un po’ ridicolo e…  ma non riesco a pensare che sia sbagliato e che… penso che possa funzionare. Penso che non siamo poi così diversi.»  
Derek parve considerare la domanda con attenzione. Per un lungo momento guardò in su, verso la cima degli alberi, poi inspirò a fondo, gli occhi stretti in due fessure impenetrabili. «Non è perché penso che non funzionerà che non ti ho baciato prima.»   
Stiles intuì cosa intendeva dire, non appena lo vide riaprire gli occhi. Fu come scorgere un tremolio, un’ombra che smorzava la luce che lo sguardo di Derek aveva avuto poco prima, subito dopo il loro primo bacio.  
Stiles si sentì raggelare e rabbrividì, anche fisicamente. Avrebbe voluto zittire Derek prima che concludesse la frase, ma Derek lo bloccò mentre provava a baciarlo di nuovo. «Non so se io so farlo funzionare. Finora non sono mai riuscito a far funzionare nulla di simile.»  
«Cazzate!» Stiles non si era aspettato di reagire con così tanta veemenza e invece finì anche con l’assestare una specie di pugno proprio al centro del petto di Derek, anche se un attimo dopo lo afferrò per un braccio per tirarselo di nuovo vicino. «E comunque ormai mi hai baciato, quindi hai deciso che ci devi provare» si ascoltò affermare in tono categorico. Stava stringendo Derek così forte da avvertire dolore ai muscoli delle braccia, ma sul serio non riusciva a metterci meno vigore. Anche quando lo sentì rilassarsi del tutto nella sua presa e muoversi per cercare le sue labbra con le proprie, Stiles si incaponì per un istante e rimase fermo com’era, serrandolo in un abbraccio ferreo. «In ogni caso non puoi andartene finché dura l’incantesimo. Non puoi cambiare idea, non fino a che non spunta il sole.»  
Questa volta il bacio di Derek lo travolse e fu così famelico e carico di bisogno che Stiles sentì vaporizzarsi all’istante tutta l’insicurezza che l’aveva attanagliato solo un attimo prima.  
Non poteva esistere nulla di più diverso dalla serata che si era aspettato e Stiles era assolutamente certo che nessun Natale sarebbe mai stato altrettanto struggente. E prezioso, in tutta la sua non programmata imperfezione.  
Per minuti e minuti Derek non fece altro che baciarlo e lasciarsi baciare e Stiles stupì se stesso riuscendo a non dire una sola parola e a non preoccuparsi più di niente. Era ancora in pensiero per suo padre e per gli altri. Odiava l’idea che fossero angosciati per lui, non poteva fare a meno di pensarci senza sentirsi in colpa, ma ragionare mentre Derek gli mordicchiava le labbra, o affondava con la lingua, o semplicemente sfregava con la bocca e con la fronte sul suo viso era davvero difficile.  
«Hai freddo.» I palmi delle mani di Derek invece erano caldi sulle sue guance. La sua voce un po’ ansiosa era gentile. Al punto che Stiles sorrise, anche se fu costretto ad annuire.  
Per quanto si fosse lasciato riscaldare dagli abbracci e dai baci la temperatura notturna era sempre più bassa. Non era previsto che scendesse al punto da rappresentare un pericolo. Non rischiavano di morire assiderati, però era praticamente certo che, in assenza di un riparo o almeno di una coperta in cui avvolgersi, Stiles l’indomani avrebbe avuto se non altro la febbre e un gran bel raffreddore. Ah, le gioie e i vantaggi dell’essere umani!  
«Posso cavarmela.» Malgrado la nuvoletta di condensa che accompagnava ormai ogni parola, Stiles lo affermò sperando di suonare convincente, però non si stupì troppo nel vedere Derek fare un profondo cenno di no con il capo. Si sorprese parecchio, invece, quando lo vide cominciare a mutare.  
Non era una cosa che Derek faceva alla leggera. Poteva trasformarsi in un grosso lupo nero, certo, e sfruttava il suo potere ogni qualvolta era necessario per proteggere il branco. Stiles sospettava che qualche volta, quando poteva farlo con la sicurezza di non essere visto da nessuno, Derek si trasformasse anche soltanto per potersi aggirare libero nella Riserva, a maggior contatto con la natura e con il proprio lato animale. A parte quello non era mai capitato prima di allora che Derek diventasse lupo se non c’era di mezzo una vera emergenza.  
«Ehi, ragazzone, non ce n’è bisogno.» Usando un tono un po’ sciocco Stiles cercò di stemperare la forza dell’emozione che rischiava di chiudergli la gola all’idea che Derek volesse prendersi cura di lui fino a quel punto. Ovviamente era destinato a fallire e lo sapeva. Il lupo che gli si ergeva davanti, enorme ma per nulla minaccioso, non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare. I suoi sensi erano troppo sviluppati e Derek ormai conosceva Stiles fin troppo bene.  
Stiles scosse il capo e sospirò per l’ennesima volta, però per la gratitudine.  
Derek aveva radunato i vestiti, che gli si erano sfilati di dosso durante la trasformazione, e ora li stava spingendo con brevi e secchi colpi di muso in direzione di Stiles. Stiles li raccolse, sfilando con delicatezza anche il giubbotto dalla presa decisa delle sue zanne. I jeans erano un disastro: strappati in più punti e inservibili. Stiles decise che ci avrebbero pensato più tardi, al mattino, non appena liberi. Forse aveva qualcosa di utile nello zaino che era rimasto sul sedile posteriore della jeep.  
Per ora era evidente che Derek intendeva fargli usare quei vestiti come una sorta di coperta improvvisata, per tenerlo ancora più al caldo. Stiles dovette ammettere che non era una cattiva idea e poi anche senza essere un licantropo riusciva a sentire che la stoffa era impregnata del profumo della pelle di Derek e la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto. Così preparò una sorta di piccolo nido improvvisato, tenendo i jeans semidistrutti arrotolati per poterli usare come cuscino, poi si stese sull’erba, tirandosi la giacca su fino al mento e gesticolando  verso il lupo. «Vieni qui, ragazzone.»  
Derek gli si accoccolò intorno in silenzio, senza esitazione e Stiles alla fine cedette una volta per tutte e provò a mettersi più comodo che poteva, sdraiato contro il corpo massiccio e caldo del lupo, in modo da potersi godere il tepore del suo pelo lucido e l’intimità assoluta del gesto e della vicinanza.  
«Ok, va bene, però solo fino all’alba» sospirò, felice fin quasi a provare dolore perché sapeva che l’unica cosa che sarebbe svanita con il sorgere del sole, in realtà, sarebbe stato il suo stesso incantesimo. Derek invece, pur cambiando forma, sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco. E anche se quello non era affatto il Natale che Stiles aveva immaginato non poteva esistere dono più inestimabile. Stiles lo sapeva, e così chiuse gli occhi e mormorò piano, accarezzando con lentezza le orecchie del lupo: «Buon Natale, Derek. Sul serio, buon Natale».  
 


End file.
